


Santa is Real

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Arguing, Cute, Cute Kids, Derek and Stiles are Little, Kid Fic, Papa Hales Name is Joseph, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is pure fluff, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Young Love, Young Stiles, cute arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Derek and Stiles have an argument about Santa Claus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on time and this is pure fluff, wow!
> 
> I'm not kidding, I think this is even fluffier than my last fic and that was super fluffy. This is fluffier than cotton candy. This is fluffier than the fluffiest cloud. I don't know dude, it's just fluffy!
> 
> It's so FLUFFY!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little Red<3

He and Stiles have been best friends for  _ forever _ . It’s been years, they’re like, old, now.

 

Being old means being boring and if they have to be old then they have to be boring and boring people don’t believe in Santa claus.

 

“He so is!” Stiles screams for the bagillionth time.

 

“No he’s not, he can’t be real, you guys don’t have a chimney so how could he have gotten in?” Derek yells back.

 

“He’s santa claus, he finds a way!” Stiles yells back, childishly pouting at him.

 

Mommy said that he has to be a big boy if he wants to be able to take Stiles to the park by themselves and if he has to be a big boy then Stiles has to be too but Stiles can’t be a big boy if he still believes in Santa claus.

 

“Laura said Santa claus was made up by adults to get their kids to be good, he’s not real,” Derek replies.

 

“Then how do I always get the present I want when only Santa ever reads my letters?” Stiles asks, shoving a cookie into his mouth whole.

 

“Because auntie Claudia and uncle John read your letter and then get you the gift,” Derek says simply.

 

“What about auntie Claudia?” his mommy asks, walking up to them, probably drawn in by Stiles’s yelling.

 

“Derek’s saying Santa claus isn’t real and that mommy and daddy read my letter to Santa,” Stiles tattles, sticking his tongue out at him when he glares at Stiles.

 

“Derek, did you say such a thing?” His mommy asks.

 

“It’s true! He still believes in Santa claus. How are we supposed to be big boys in order to go to the playground ourselves if he still believes in Santa, a kiddy thing?” Derek asks, childishly folding his arms over his chest and pouting, he knows he’s supposed to be a big boy but Stiles tattled on him and that’s mean.

 

“Derek, who told you Santa wasn’t real?” His mommy asks, waiting quietly for his answer.

 

“Laura said that Santa claus was made up by adults to get their kids to be good,” Derek repeats to her, quietly.

 

“Derek, you know how Laura says things to make you mad sometimes?” His mommy questions, waiting on him to nod his head before she continues, “This is one of those times. There are people who don’t believe in Santa, but if you want to believe in Santa, whether you’re eight or eighty, you can,” She explains, smiling at him.

 

“But,” He starts but is cut off by his mommy continuing.

 

“And you can’t make believe something, you can only explain to them why you feel that way and if they don’t agree then move on. Everyone has their own opinion. Stiles believes in Santa claus, that doesn’t mean that he’s not a big boy, even though he’s only six, it just means he has a different opinion than most. You can have your own opinion, you don’t have to agree with what Laura says,” She tells him, ruffling his hair when he nods his understanding and hugging him then walking away.

 

“Sorry I tried to make you believe Santa’s not real,” Derek apologizes when he turns back to Stiles.

 

“Sorry I tattled on you,” Stiles replies, smiling brightly at him. 

 

“Still best friends?” Derek asks, holding his hand out for Stiles to take so they can go to the living room to play with their presents.

 

“Yup, still going to marry me someday?” Stiles answers, smiling brightly as they skip through the hallway.

 

“Yup,” Derek replies.

 

“Awesome,” 

  
  


“How did we make those kids?” Claudia asks Talia from the kitchen, watching their children.

 

“I have no clue, but since they have their minds set on it, looks like someday we’ll actually be sisters,” Talia replies, slinging her arm around Claudia's shoulders pulling her into a half hug.

 

“Give us strength,” Joseph and John mumble at the same time, smiling fondly at their wives and then looking at each other. 

 

The four adults in the kitchen burst out in laughter as their kids play with their Christmas presents in the living room and plot out their wedding.


End file.
